fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Martial Artist (Bluemage1992)
History Overview Types Of Martial Artists Varieties ' Hikari Martial Artist (Light) ' Good martial artist, people who are the side of light, have trained their whole lives to perfect their technique to save people from past sin. Regular human or mage, there are dojos, some say school, for regular people and mages to master magical and non magical fighting style. The very principal of good martial arts is to save lives and heal them whenever they can. They also heed the Magic Council in this Land. This is polar opposite to the Evil Martial Artist. Good Martial Artist( Guddomāsharuātisutoグッドマーシャルアーティスト) is are Tournament Land version of Legal Mages of Fairy Tail Guild in Earth Land . They even have the White Heart; an ability that drives from the light part of the soul and gives an unmatched increase of power to the user. Stronger than Black Heart. ' Yami Martial Artists ( Darkness)' Evil Martial Artist (Aku no māsharuātisuto悪のマーシャルアーティスト)- Martial Artists that turns their back on the light and practice their fighting styles to kill and destroy. They follow the " Way of Death"; a fighting principal that describes that all fighters of darkness take lives instead of saving others. If they can survive the onslaught of the fighter, they will infect them with the Black Heart ability, a power that draws on negative energy/power of the soul and gives a unimaginable boost of dark power. ' Dokuritsu Martial Artists (Independent) '( 独立したマーシャルアーティストDokuritsu shita māsharuātisuto)- A Martial Artist that doesn't accept or rely on anyone's but themselves. They want to win with their own power. Their follow the " Way of Solitude"; a fighting principal of always fighting your own battles. They pos ' Samayoimasu Martial Artists (Wandering) '(Māsharuātisuto o samayoimasu マーシャルアーティストをさまよいます)- A Martial Artist that goes place to place challenging every fighter in the world to perfect their fighting styles. Their way is " Way of Endless Pursuit ". They wield the Black Heart and White Heart ability. ' Majikku Martial Artists (Magic) ' ( Mahō no māsharuātisuto魔法のマーシャルアーティスト)- A mage who wants to take on the path of a martial artist to complete their fighting form. Some mages believe that magic can be used to fight in a way that's stronger than a mage style alone. They take their time to make a style suited for them. Their Magical Aura is very powerful and possess the Grey Heart , White Heart , Black Heart ability. ' Akuma Martial Artists ( Devil)' (Akuma māsharuātisuto 悪魔マーシャルアーティスト)- a Demon that awaken the warrior spirit in themselves and to become a martial artist. Despite their race defaults, they want to master their power through it. This group sometimes work for the light or dark Martial Artists depending on their mood. Possesses Black Heart and White Heart ability. ' Buki Martial Artists ( Weapon)' ( Buki māsharuātisuto 武器マーシャルアーティスト)- a martial artist of all race that decide to take up the weapons to fight. They can fight with any weapons, magical and non-magical, to fight with. Their way is " path of the armed." Master/Sensei Instructors Xenota Flare- Fire Magic user. Master of the Fist of a Thousand Burns style. Fist Type Style. Lance Flare; his son, and Dora Flare ; his Daughter also Practices this Style. Sgni Ice- Ice Magic user. Master of the Zero Degrees Slashing Frost Style. Sword style. Gustan Breeze- Wind Magic User. Master of the Raging Wind of Peaceful Grace Style. Counter Type Style. Sin Breaker - Demon Magic User. Master of Wrath of the Devil style. Rage Type Style. Jin Raiden - Lightning Magic User. Master of the Thunderclap Strike Step. Rush Type Style. Crystals - Crystal Dragon Slayer user. Master of the Crystal Scale style Defense and counter style. Luna Gems- Lunar Magic user. Master of the Zero Phase of the Moon Style. Counter Style. Scarlet Flare- Fire Magic user. Master of the Kicks of a Thousand Burns. Rush Style. Master level. Kevin Red- Fire-Make user. Master of the Fire-Shift Fist. Advanced-Master level. Jacob Black - Darkness Magic user. Master of the Devoid Fist style. Master level. Raine Dark- Darkness-Make user. Master of the Phases of Night style. Master level. Raiden Kiba- Jay Thunder - Jessie Pearl- Timothy Garnet- Dominic Bull- Kent Dasher- Dojos Ancient Training Grounds Fire Magic Dojo- A Dojo of Fire Magic Style fighting. Fire-Make Dojo- Gi Magic Dojo- Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo- Fire Devil Slayer Magic Dojo- Fire God Slayer Dojo- Sword Magic Dojo Fighting Magic Dojo Water Magic Dojo- Water-Make Dojo- Water God Slayer Magic Dojo- Water Devil Slayer Magic Dojo- Water Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo- Ice Magic Dojo- Ice-Make Dojo- Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo - Ice God Slayer Magic Dojo- Ice Devil Slayer Magic Dojo- Wind Magic Dojo Wind-Make Dojo Wind Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Wind God Slayer Magic Dojo Sky Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Lightning Magic Dojo Lightning-Make Dojo Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Lightning God Slayer Magic Dojo Lightning Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Crystal God Slayer Magic Dojo Crystal Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Crystal Magic Dojo Crystal-Make Dojo Strengthening Magic Dojo High Speed Dojo Phasing Magic Dojo Sword Magic Dojo Lava-Make Magic Dojo Lava Magic Dojo Lava Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Lava Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Lava God Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar Magic Dojo Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar God Slayer Magic Dojo Lunar-Make Dojo Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Solar Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Solar God Slayer Magic Dojo Solar Magic Dojo Solar-Make Dojo Slowing Magic Dojo High Speed Dojo Healing Magic Dojo Gravity Magic Dojo Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Light Magic Dojo Light-Make Dojo Light Dragon Slayer Dojo Light God Slayer Magic Dojo Light Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Shadow Magic Dojo Shadow-Make Dojo Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Shadow God Slayer Magic Dojo Shadow Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Earth Magic Dojo Earth-Make Dojo Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Dojo Earth God Slayer Magic Dojo Earth Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Darkness Magic Dojo Darkness-Make Dojo Darkness Dragon Slayer Dojo Darkness God Slayer Magic Dojo Darkness Devil Slayer Magic Dojo Draconian's Extremity Dojo Demonic's Extremity Dojo Lycan's Extremity Dojo Vampiric's Extremity Dojo Combination Magic Dojo Weapon Magic Dojo Weapon-Construct Magic Dojo Lupus Dojo Students Known Martial Artists People List Drake Eren Rebecca Dusk Megan Moon Trey Nightmare Vant Seas Travis Flint Verne Vasto Tolsa Galvin Gold Kai Evans Tolsa Gregory Grider Oliver Ore Zero Blitzwing Zero Bloodwing